


Magic Mistletoe

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Tonks are followed by Mistletoe





	Magic Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>   * Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Rupert talley
>   * Pairing or Character Ron/Tonks
>   * Prompt: Mistletoe
>   * Rating: NC-17
> 


 It all started with mistletoe I really must send Luna a gift of some sort to thank her for inviting me to her party.  

See I was depressed—well that's a bit soft of a word but we'll use it because I can't be chuffed to think of another.  Hermione had been gone for over a year now and quite frankly I was lonely. 

Luna had planned a Christmas gathering and I wasn't going to go.  See, it didn't feel right going without a date and Tonks told me I was being an arse—not to mention a scrooge. 

So she persuaded me to go, saying we'd toss back a few Firewhiskey's, and we'd make fun of Harry and Ginny.  Tonks is loads of fun and she seems to be able to cheer me up.  We've spent hours as partners discuss our pitiful love lives away from the people we love.  Yeah, I know she loves Remus and she knows I love Hermione.  So how did we get here?

It started with her outfit—I mean I've always found Tonks attractive but she went above the call of duty tonight.  She dressed like an elf—not a house elf mind you but one of Father Christmas's elves.  Her outfit was bit revealing and to be honest I was more than impressed by the way her legs looked in the red and white tights. 

We arrived at Luna's house and promptly headed towards the bar that Seamus was manning.  He handed us our bottle of Firewhiskey and we joined Harry and Ginny at a table.  The traitor Harry snuck my sister out of there early and I was left alone with Tonks.  I confess I was randy and when she persuaded me to dance—I blame the Firewhiskey for that—her body was pressed against mine.  It wasn't like I could hide my reaction to her and when she rubbed against my erection I should have gone home. 

We'd actually made a move towards the door when we were caught—under the mistletoe.  We had to kiss…yeah it's the law.  Much to our surprise the mistletoe continued to follow Tonks.  Yeah, I know magical mistletoe…so we kept kissing.  Long, slow, wet kisses that made me harder than I'd been in a long time.  It had been six months since I'd shagged anyone and my body was quite demanding about getting a tiny bit of satisfaction that didn't involve my hand and a Daydream charm. 

It wasn't long before I had her pinned to the wall and she was rubbing against me.  I knew it wasn't a good idea—an entire room of mine and Hermione's friends were there but I couldn't help but cup her breast in my palm and squeeze. 

Thank Merlin Tonks was smart enough to modify everyone's memory before we made our escape.  The mistletoe somehow managed to get caught when we Disapperated and no one was more surprised than me when all three of us appeared in the living room of my flat. 

I kissed her again, pressing her against the back of the couch, and her hands were tugging at my robes. She tasted brilliant—like Firewhiskey and cinnamon, she smelled like vanilla, and when she slid her hand over the erection tenting my trousers I gave in. 

She whispered into my ear that no one had to know—it was an itch and we needed to give it a good scratching.  Who was I to protest when the mistletoe fell to my waistband and she lowered my zip?  Who was I to complain when she sucked my length, running her tongue up and down the underside of my shaft, and ran her fingers over my balls?

I managed not to come and hauled her to her feet; I used my wand to make a slit in her tights, and bent her over the arm of the sofa.  I dropped to my knees and lifted her legs over my shoulder before sliding my tongue over her clit.  She moaned, her hands hitting the sofa hard, and with an answering moan I began to feast on her. 

Her legs were tight around my head when I drove my tongue deep inside her, her hands threaded through my hair when my teeth grazed her clit, and with a hoarse shout she tightened around my tongue when she came. 

I was frenzied by this point, lust, and Firewhiskey made me tear way the rest of the tights covering her pussy and I pulled her down on the floor. I leaned back and lifted her over my lap, sliding her down my cock, and when I was buried fully inside her I claimed her lips again.

Over and over she lifted off me as I drove up into her.  The sounds of sex filled the air and it didn't take long before she had me on the edge.  I reached between us, determined to make her come again, and when I pressed her clit with two fingers she shattered. 

She called out my name as she tightened around my shaft, her pussy milked my cock, and with a grunt I came hard.  White flashed filled my vision as I spilled inside her.  We stayed joined as we tried to recover and she winked at me. 

"I still itch," She panted. "Shower?"

I nodded and she lifted off me—the mistletoe followed us to the loo. 

I think I believe Luna's theory on Nargles now.


End file.
